


Puedes imaginar las cenas de Navidad

by Loredi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Puedes imaginar las cenas de Navidad

—Mike, ¿crees que Santa me traiga lo que pedí?

Adolescente, hormonal y de cabellos rojos mucho más vivos que los que le dejaría la mediana edad, Mycroft rodó los ojos.

—No sé y realmente no me interesa.

Sherlock, con su pequeña estatura y sus grandes ojos, no se inmutó ante el desplante.

—¿Mami? —gritó hacia la cocina— ¿Crees que Santa me traiga lo que le pedí?

—¿Has sido un niño bueno? —preguntó su padre en camino del comedor a la sala, donde guardaban la sidra.

—Sí —respondió orgulloso.

Mycroft resopló.

—¡Sí lo he sido! —reclamó Sherlock, para enseguida dirigirse a su padre de nuevo— Lo he sido, ¿verdad que lo he sido?

El señor Holmes, todavía con los cabellos negros azabache, le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza una vez que caminó de regreso con la sidra.

Tomándolo como confirmación, Sherlock infló el pecho y miró a su hermano de reojo, esperando su aprobación. Mycroft, que estaba sentado en un sillón con un libro del ancho de los brazos de su hermanito, lo ignoró.

—Mike, nene, ¿podrías poner la mesa? —pidió mami, saliendo de la cocina.

Mycroft frunció el ceño.

—No soy un niño, mami —gruñó—, deja de llamarme nene.

Mami lo ignoró y no repitió su orden, solo lo miró con la cabeza alzada y ligeramente de lado. Mycroft suspiró, pero antes de rendirse, inquirió algo más.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace Sherlock?

—¡Lo haré! —respondió el aludido, enérgico.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo si no alcanzas ni la mesa, Sherlock? Es pura lógica.

Ante eso, al más pequeño Sherlock le subieron los colores. Si algo podía picarlo realmente, era la lógica.

—¡Sí puedo hacerlo! —gritó— MAMI, DILE A MIKE QUE NO SOY TAN PEQUEÑO.

—Mycroft, no seas así con tu hermano —espetó mami, pero era tarde.

El pequeño Sherlock ya estaba hecho una bola en el sillón de dos piezas.


End file.
